Elevated platforms may be equipped with safety harnesses and other fall restraints to ensure the safety of personnel working at elevated conditions. These personnel are usually responsible for securing their fall restraints. They are at risk if their fall restraints are not working properly, if they choose not to utilize their fall restraints, or if they forget to utilize their fall restraints.
Visual inspections may be performed to ensure that the fall restraints are working properly and that they are being utilized. However, visual inspections have limited value.